American Horror Story: True Killers
"True Killers" is the fourth episode of season nine of the television series American Horror Story. This season carries the subtitle banner of "1984". It is the ninety-eighth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Jennifer Lynch with a script written by Jay Beattie. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, October 9th, 2019 at 10:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * "True Killers", "AHS: True Killers" and "AHS 1984: True Killers" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language, and graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode is production code number 9ATS04. * This episode had a viewership of 1.293 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is down by 0.051 from the previous episode. It rated 0.64% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * Co-producer Joshua Green is credited as Josh Green in this episode. * This is the second episode of American Horror Story directed by Jennifer Lynch. It is her first episode from the "1984" storyline. She previously directed "Traitor" from season eight's "Apocalypse". * This is the first episode of American Horror Story written by Jay Beattie. He is also known for his work as co-creator of Scream: The Series, which aired on MTV. * Margaret Booth appears in both the 1984 timeline and in the 1970 flashback. She appeared last in "Mr. Jingles". * Benjamin Richter appears in both the 1984 timeline and in the 1970 flashback. * Rod is the first character killed in this episode, though he is not the first character to die chronologically. * This episode reveals that it was Donna Chambers who placed all of the traps across Camp Redwood. * This is the first episode of the season that Ray Powell does not appear in. * This episode reveals that Benjamin Richter is innocent of the 1970 massacre and that it was Margaret Booth who killed Helen, Midge, Eddie and six other camp counselors. However, Richter is in fact guilty of all the murderers committed during and after his escape from the mental hospital. * This episode reveals that Sam Duke, the best man at Brooke Thompson's wedding from "Slashdance" is actually the brother of Montana Duke. Montana maintains that Brooke actually did sleep with Sam, which ultimately resulted in his death, and therefore blames her for his murder. Allusions * In flashback, Montana Duke refers to Richard Ramirez as "Rambo". This is a reference to John Rambo, an action hero played by Sylvester Stallone in the 1982 film First Blood. He became more popularly known in Rambo: First Blood Part 2, but that movie was released in 1985, after the events of this episode. * The song that is playing in the kitchen when Chef Bertie dies is "Leather and Lace" by Stevie Nicks. Nicks has actually played a fictionalized version of herself on American Horror Story. She appeared in season three's "Coven" in the aptly titled "The Magical Delights of Stevie Nicks". She also appeared in the season eight "Apocalypse" episode, "Boy Wonder". * Reference is made to British rock and roll artist Billy Idol in this episode. Idol's signature song, "Rebel Yell" can be heard during Montana Duke's workout session. She also mentions how her late brother Sam liked Billy Idol. * Reference is made to American pop star Cyndi Lauper in this episode. One of the attendees in Montana Duke's workout session asks her to play Cyndi Lauper over Billy Idol, which he refers to as "metal shit". At the time that this scene takes place, Lauper was known for several chart-topping hits including "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun", "Time After Time", and "She-Bop". * Xavier Plympton makes reference to Blake in this episode. Blake was an unscrupulous pornographic film director that Xavier once worked for. He was killed by Benjamin Richter in "Mr. Jingles". Body Count It should be noted that death is not necessarily the end if one gets killed at Camp Redwood. Ghosts abound! Confirmed * Rod - Disemboweled by Richard Ramirez in flashback. * Eddie - - Stabbed by Margaret Booth in flashback. Recap. * Helen - Stabbed by Margaret Booth in flashback. Recap. * Midge - Stabbed by Margaret Booth in flashback. Recap. * Richard Ramirez - Impaled through mouth on tree branch. Resurrected. * Chef Bertie - Stabbed through chest by Xavier Plympton as a mercy killing. Near misses * Benjamin Richter - Shot multiple times by Margaret Booth. Miraculously, he survived as there was no body left behind. * Trevor Kirchner - Stabbed in the stomach by Margaret Booth. Miraculously survives. * Xavier Plympton - Nearly burned to death in an industrial sized oven. Quotes * Richard Ramirez: The blood you've spilled at this place is eternal. .... * Margaret Booth: Benji, you're the answer to my prayer! .... * Benjamin Richter: I am the monster that you made me! * Margaret Booth: No. You were just a guy who was in the wrong place at the right time. .... * Donna Chambers: Textbook victim mentality, seeking safety in numbers. .... * Margaret Booth: Ohh, that feels so good. I haven't done that in fourteen years. .... * Richard Ramirez: A campfire legend in the goddamn flesh! See also External Links * * * * * *